spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plankton in Disguise
Plankton in Disguise is the eleventh episode of The Life Of A Computer. Characters *Karen Plankton *Sheldon J. Plankton *Domas10BC (debut) *Herbert (cameo) *Timmy (cameo) *Don (cameo) *Alex (cameo) Summarized Plot TBA Transcript *is a beautiful morning in Bikini Bottom. Clams are tweeting, sun is rising, waves are breezing, you wish you could be here to see it. Karen and her friends are just calmly walking to Pizza Castle. *Karen: What a beautiful day. I wish Plankton were here to see it. *Herbert: Karen, you don't need him anymore. He treated you like a slave. *Karen: I know but I'd kill anyone for this beautiful view. *points to the beautiful sunrise. *Herbert: Yeah, I guess you're right. *Karen: *sighs* I wish I could've given him one more chance. He's a really sweet guy in real life. *Don: Well, we can finish this conversation after work. *pass the Chum Bucket. It cuts to Plankton inside the Chum Bucket. *Plankton: I have a plan! I will disguise myself as a computer to trick Karen, then I'll kidnap her! Then I take her back to the Chum Bucket and set her in my permanently stable desktop! It's fool proof! *Evil laughter* *cuts to Plankton making a robotic disguise resembling an advanced computer from the future. *Plankton: Say goodbye to your friends, Karen and hello to Domas10BC! *Evil laughter* The computer has a brain chip, so it has the ability to control itself. *enters inside Domas10BC. Scene cuts to Plankton disguised as Domas10BC walking into Pizza Castle. He walks to Karen, who is currently the cashier. *Plankton: Alright, Domas10BC! Do your stuff! *Domas10BC: Hello, I'm Domas10BC. I'm an advanced model of computer history. *Karen: Hmm, seems nice. What can you do? *Domas10BC: I'm smart, I can transform, I can fly, I'm a calculator and I have a holographic screen. *Plankton: Forget it with the family reunions! Let the kidnapping do the talking! *Karen: Nice to meet you, Domas10BC. My name's Karen. *Domas10BC: You like beautiful today. I wish I could give you some flowers, but I'm allergic. *Plankton: Hmm. A bit daft. But maybe if I un-plug the brain chip and plug it back in, it make work correctly. *does the deed. *Domas10BC: Do you want to go on a date? *Plankton: WHAT!? That's it! Domas10BC, we're going back to the Chum Bucket! Let me plug some sense into you! *Domas10BC: Goodbye. I forgot my change. *walks back to the Chum Bucket. *Karen: That was a strange but lovely guy. *cuts back to the Chum Bucket. *Plankton: Domas10BC, you destroy people, not love them. *Domas10BC: So you're saying I can't love Karen? *Plankton: Yes. You're supposed to kidnap her! *Domas10BC: Can I kidnap her and put her in my trunk? *Plankton: What?! No!! You kidnap her! Karen is mine! *is depressed. *Domas10BC: Yes, sir. *Plankton: Good. I'm going to bed. *walks to bed. Scene cuts back to Domas10BC. *Domas10BC: I guess the disguise will have to disguise himself. *walks out the Chum Bucket. It becomes morning time. Domas10BC sneaks to the Pizza Castle with a moustache on his screen. Domas10BC walks to Karen, who is the cashier. *Karen: Hello, fine sir. What can I get you? *Domas10BC: Karen, it's me! *takes off his moustache. *Karen: Domas10BC! How have you been? *Domas10BC: Missing you. You're a beautiful lady. *Karen: I'm very flattered. Do you want to....go on a date? *Domas10BC: Of course. *cuts to Plankton from the Chum Bucket spying on Domas10BC and Karen. *Plankton: This may actually be a better plan than before! *montage of Domas10BC and Karen in a carnival plays. *cuts to Domas10BC bringing Karen to the Chum Bucket. *Domas10BC: This is my home. *Karen: This place seems awfully familiar. *is holding a string and pulls it. A net falls on Karen. *Plankton: Good work, Domas10BC! I knew you wouldn't let me down! *Karen: Domas10BC, you tricked me? Don't you love me? *day with Karen flashes before his eyes. *Domas10BC: No! Plankton, you will pay! *Plankton: Wait, what? *beats up Plankton. *Karen: Go, Domas10BC! *beats Plankton up until he can't even stand up. *Plankton: Curses. *and Karen hug and make up. *Domas10BC: I'm sorry for what I did. *Karen: It's okay, I forgive you. *Domas10BC: One thing I've always wanted to ask you. Will y- *pulls out a remote and self destructs Domas10BC. *Plankton: Face it. You two weren't meant to be. *Karen: NO!!! DOMAS!!! *ends. Trivia and Goofs *This is the first appearance of Plankton since the contest-winning episode Zombies Invade!. *This is the first episode with Domas10BC and may probably be also the last. *This is the third episode during the takeover of Kjjb. *This is Kjjb's favorite episode. *This episode is unusually romantic. Category:The Life Of A Computer Category:The Life Of A Computer episodes Category:The Life Of A Computer Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Pages with red links